Стенограммы/Мастер страха
Русская стенограмма = :закрываются :гремят :Флаттершай: Мохноног, можешь закрыть все окна? :стреляет :закрываются :Флаттершай: Вы предупредите, если кто-то страшный подойдёт к домику? :чирикают :Флаттершай: Кого я обманываю? Когда кто-то страшный подойдёт к домику! Пожалуйста, скажи, что моё укрытие готово. :Гарри: ворчит :Флаттершай: Посмотри: всё, что нужно, чтобы пережить эту ужасную ночь. Спасибо. Спасибо вам всем! Теперь не придётся выходить на улицу, пока всё не закончится. :гремит :Флаттершай: О нет! У тебя нет морковок? У нас есть другие овощи, которые бы тебе понравились? :Энджел: ворчит :Флаттершай: Может, сено? Но значит, мне придётся выйти... в Ночь кошмаров?! :и молния :смеются : :фейерверки :звуковые эффекты :Твинклшайн и Аметист Стар: хихикают :Флаттершай: вскрикивает :Жеребята: напевно Ночь кошмаров, не робей! Дай нам сладостей скорей! :Флаттершай: Ах! :Жеребята: напевно Ночь кошмаров, не робей! Дай нам сладостей скорей! :Бабуля Смит: Флаттершай? Что ты делаешь на улице? Сегодня Ночь кошмаров, помнишь? :Флаттершай: Как я могу забыть? О, можно одолжить у вас немного сена? Я забыла запастись едой для Энджела, а у вас еды много. :Бабуля Смит: Оно нам нужно для Праздничного лабиринта семьи Эппл. голосом Самого страшного лабиринта в мире. Тебе неизвестно, кто там бродит? :Флаттершай: Ой, я'' точно не знаю. :'Бабуля Смит': Может, пони-мумия, которая бросится на тебя? :'Флаттершай': Не знаю. Бросится? :'Бабуля Смит': А что это хрустит под твоими копытами? Может, это кости пони, которые не выбрались живыми! :'Флаттершай': К-к-к-кости?! :'Бабуля Смит': А это что, виноград или тысяча слизких глазных яблок смотрят на тебя из могилы? :'Флаттершай': Скажите, что это виноград! :'Бабуля Смит': Никогда не скажу. смех :и молния :'Флаттершай': всхлипы :'Бабуля Смит': А. Что это с ней такое? :и молния :открывается :'Флаттершай': Искорка? Привет? вскрикивает :'Спайк': Что, ''уже страшно? Это ещё не всё. :Флаттершай: Всё нормально. Верю на слово. :Спайк: ворчит Эй, минуточку! Сегодня Ночь кошмаров, а ты тут и не прячешься в своём домике! Это значит то, что я думаю? :Флаттершай: Я забыла запастись едой для Энджела, и мне пришлось выйти, но я испугалась и пришла сюда, надеясь, что Искорка даст мне немного капусты. :Спайк: О. Я думал, ты решила погулять с нами сегодня. :Флаттершай: Ни за что, нет! Я не смогу погулять сегодня. Не смогу. :Спайк: Но практически, ты уже гуляешь. :Флаттершай: О. Наверное, это правда. :Спайк: Может, проведёшь немного времени с друзьями? Я знаю: они будут очень рады. :Флаттершай: Ты так думаешь? :Спайк: Они будут так счастливы, если ты присоединишься. Они глазам не поверят. Давай, Флаттершай, что скажешь? :смех :Пинки Пай: А потом стало очень-очень тихо, и вдруг они поняли, что шарики так и не надули! :Все, кроме Пинки Пай: смеются :Рарити: А я рассказывала вам про ночь, когда манекен ожил и пугал все наряды? :Радуга Дэш: Что случилось? :Рарити: Я же сказала, дорогая. Манекен ожил и пугал наряды. :Пинки Пай: пищит :Флаттершай: Привет всем. :Все, кроме Флаттершай: вопят :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, что ты тут делаешь? Всё ли в порядке? :Флаттершай: Всё хорошо. И даже очень. Я решила присоединиться к вашим гуляньям в ночь кошмаров. :Радуга Дэш: фыркает Серьёзно? Ты? На улице? Сегодня? :Флаттершай: Каждую Ночь кошмаров я запираюсь в своём домике и не выхожу до утра. Это так же, как я боялась петь перед другими пони. Если бы я не попробовала, я бы никогда не поняла, какое это удовольствие. :Эпплджек: А мы бы не узнали, как здорово ты поёшь. :Рарити: Флаттершай с нами в Ночь кошмаров? Определённо это самая лучшая новость за долгое время! :Пинки Пай: Ты можешь надеть костюм, играть в страшные игры и'' есть с нами яблоки в карамели! :'Эпплджек': И не забудь лучшую часть. Проход через лабиринт моей семьи! :'Пинки Пай': писк :'Флаттершай': О, точно. Лабиринт. :'Эпплджек': О, только если ты готова. :'Флаттершай': Я готова! Я готова отметить Ночь кошмаров! :'Все, кроме Флаттершай': радуются :'Флаттершай': дрожит хихикает Просто тренируюсь. смех :'Искатели знаков отличия': хихикают :'Рарити': Мумия? Нет. Пони без головы? Нет. Летучая мышь-вампир? О, определённо нет. Знаешь, Флаттершай. прелесть Ночи кошмаров в том, что тебе не надо наряжаться во что-то страшное. :шлепок :'Рарити': Оо! Какое платье. Оно тебе очень пойдёт. Исторические костюмы сейчас в моде. Что? Не то? :'Флаттершай': Что, если мы встретим нечто страшное: нам придётся быстро бежать? А эти рюшки могут меня затормозить, или ещё хуже — я упаду! :'Рарити': О. Я.... этого не учла. Не беспокойся! :шлепок :'Рарити': напевает О, а вот это ''настоящая красота! Я называю его «Маскарад»! Снизу просто чёрное платье, а сверху ярко украшенная маска! :Флаттершай: Маска? :Рарити: Нет? :Флаттершай: В них иногда так плохо видно. :Рарити: Да, но тут есть дырки для глаз. :Флаттершай: А как я увижу, что слева или справа? :Рарити: Наверное, твой обзор будет слегка ограничен. Это твоя первая Ночь кошмаров, и тебе должно быть удобно. :Флаттершай: А если просто надеть платье? :Рарити: О, конечно, дорогая. Будет... хорошо. себя Оно такое простое, что страшно. вслух Надо же! Какие вы все красивые! Мои костюмы сидят идеально! :Эпплджек: Ура, мы отлично проведём время! :открывается :Радуга Дэш: Слушай, Флаттершай, а где твой костюм? :Флаттершай: Он на мне. :Пинки Пай: Ах! Я поняла! Ты грабитель, скрывающийся в ночи! Ты ниндзя, скрывающийся в ночи! Ты чёрная лакрица, скрывающийся в ночи! :Флаттершай: Близко. Я иду на бал-маскарад. Без маски. :удар :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, это здорово! Правда, здорово? :Радуга Дэш: Эээ... :Пинки Пай: Очень творчески. :Эпплджек: Правда. :Пинки Пай: Я решила оставить самые страшные игры на потом, когда Флаттершай немного привыкнет. :Все, кроме Радуги Дэш: Ты крутись, крутись скорей, не задерживай друзей! :Пинки Пай: Ладно, стоп! :Радуга Дэш: ворчит Попробуй обойти меня, Флаттершай! :Флаттершай: Но, э, просто если мне завяжут глаза, а кто-то выскочит передо мной, я ведь не смогу защитить себя. :Рарити: Ладно, дорогая. Ты не обязана делать ничего, что не хочешь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы просто рады, что ты с нами. :Пинки Пай: Не обязательно заканчивать эту игру. У меня есть ещё одна! Яблоки в корыте! :всплеск :Флаттершай: глотает :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, что случилось? :Флаттершай: Эээ... А если моя голова будет под водой и появится очень страшный монстр? Как я услышу, что на меня нападают? :хлопок :Пинки Пай: Время конфет! :Флаттершай: Правда? :Пинки Пай: Я сделала пакеты для конфет для каждой из вас, и в каждом лежат ваши любимые конфеты! :Радуга Дэш: Классно! :Пинки Пай: Вот. Бери. Бери! Чего же ты ждёшь? :Флаттершай: Ну, просто... Если я съем ириску, мой рот заклеится, и тогда я не смогу никого позвать на помощь! :хлопок :Флаттершай: Ой, ужас. Мы только начали отмечать Кошмарную ночь вместе, а я уже испортила всё веселье, да? :Пинки Пай: Ты не испортила всё веселье. :Радуга Дэш: Где-то девяносто про... :лязг :Радуга Дэш: ...Частично. :Флаттершай: Я очень хочу попробовать. Но... меня столько всего пугает в этом вечере. Невозможно предсказать, что меня расстроит. :Сумеречная Искорка: Если только... ты сама не будешь пугать! :Радуга Дэш: Она пугать нас? смеётся Ой. Ты серьёзно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты не любишь, когда тебя пугают, но если пугать будешь ты, то тогда... :Флаттершай: Тогда я помогу вам веселиться и буду частью Ночи кошмаров! :Сумеречная Искорка: Так тебе нравится эта идея? :Флаттершай: Кажется, да! Не хочу спешить с выводами, но кажется, я знаю, что надо делать! :Пинки Пай: Правда? Ааа, это так весело! :Флаттершай: голосом Встретимся в моём доме через час. голосом Оо, с нетерпением жду вас там! :в дверь :скрипит :Флаттершай: голосом Добро пожаловать на чаепитие к Флаттершай! :Радуга Дэш: Она сказала «чаепитие»? :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, это будет очень страшное чаепитие? :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает :Флаттершай: голосом Садитесь. Не бойтесь того, что ждёт вас. Давайте. Передавайте сахар. О нет! Сахара нет! Ты ужасная хозяйка! Рарити, надень плащ! :Рарити: Зачем мне это делать? :Флаттершай: голосом Тебе надо прикрыться, потому что никто не похвалил твоё платье! Пинки Пай, посмотри налево и попроси свою лучшую подругу передать сэндвичи с огурцом! :Пинки Пай: А? Я не могу. Тут никого нет. :Флаттершай: голосом Вот именно. Потому что она с тобой не пришла. :Пинки Пай: Что? :Флаттершай: голосом Друг, который тебя подвёл. Это ужасно страшно. Быстрее, пони, посмотрите сзади! :Радуга Дэш: Э, что это? :Флаттершай: голосом Это неожиданные гости. Ваш худший кошмар. Потому что у вас нет для них еды! О нет! Маленькому котёнку нужен дом! Но вы слишком заняты. У вас нет времени помочь! Я сказала: "Вам некогда помочь!" Это должно пугать вас! голосом Почему вы не в ужасе? Вы пришли на вечеринку, и все вами недовольны. Можете представить что-то ужаснее? :Рарити: Ты отлично постаралась, дорогая, но страхи в Ночь кошмаров — совсем новое содержание. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но это было очень необычно. Я бы никогда не придумала вот... всё это. :удар :Флаттершай: Ой, я не создана для этого. Просто идите без меня. :Рарити: О нет. Мы без тебя не пойдём. :Флаттершай: Вы должны. Ведь эту ночь вы ждали весь год. :Пинки Пай: Мы можем... остаться тут? :Флаттершай: Всё хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы вы веселились. Я так провожу каждую Ночь кошмаров. Пожалуйста, идите. Всё будет в порядке. :Пинки Пай: Э, забавно. В первый момент я подумала, что она нас напугает. :Эпплджек: Она, без сомнения, старалась. :закрывается :Флаттершай: Я правда очень старалась. :Энджел: по столу :Флаттершай: А... может, нет. Думаешь, я могла бы сделать что-то пострашнее. Ты прав! Я делаю слишком маленькие шажочки! Пора делать большие! А у тебя нет идей, как это сделать? :Энджел: зловеще :Эпплджек: Все вставайте в очередь в лабиринт! Пошли! :Спайк: О да! Не могу поверить, что мы наконец пришли! :ржание :Все: смеются :Радуга Дэш: Хорошо, что Флаттершай тут нет: она бы этого точно не пережила! :крики :Все: ахают :Большой Маки: Буууу... Да. :Все: смеются :треск :Рарити: Что. Это. За. Звук? :Пинки Пай: Похоже на... кости! :Все: вопят :Радуга Дэш: Похоже не сухие палки, покрашенные в белый цвет. :Эпплджек: Эй, попытайся поддерживать иллюзию! :Рарити и Спайк: Аа! :Все: смеются :Пинки Пай: Ууу! :свист :Эпплджек: Ах! Что это было? :Спайк: А ты не знаешь? :Эпплджек: О, конечно, знаю. Это был... :стонут :пия! :Все: вопят :продолжается :Рарити: ворчит Флаттершай была права насчёт оборок на платье. :продолжается :Эпплджек: восклицает :Все: кричат :стук :Все: стонут :Рарити: Что это? Тунель? Куда он ведёт?! :скрежет :хлоп :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну и куда же нам теперь идти?! :Эпплджек: Э, я не знаю! Я не понимаю, что происходит! :Радуга Дэш: ворчит О чём ты? Не ты это спланировала? :скрипит :Эпплджек: Ух. Вон Бабуля Смит. И не то, чтоб я боялась, мне не страшно. Я хорошая актриса, когда надо. Бабуля? вопит :Все: вопят задыхаются :грохот :Спайк: Эпплджек, разве ты не знала про всё это?! :Эпплджек: Ладно, признаю: я ни о чём этом не знала, но, может, они хотят, чтобы и мне было интересно! Уверена, это всё Бабуля Смит и Большой Маки. :Бабуля Смит: приглушённо Это очищенный виноград или глазные яблоки смотрят на тебя из могилы? хихикает :Большой Маки: Да. :Искатели знаков отличия: вопль :Эпплджек: стучат Мы были быть там! Они не знают, что мы тут! Теперь мне очень страшно! :Пинки Пай: стучат :топают :Монстр: рычит :Пинки Пай: Как он спустился сюда?! :Монстр: рычит :Радуга Дэш: БЕГИИИИТЕЕЕ! :Пинки Пай и Спайк: задыхаются ворчат :Пинки Пай: Я ничего не вижу! :Радуга Дэш: Я с трудом шевелюсь! :Все: ворчат :Радуга Дэш: Похоже на клей! :Все: ворчат :Монстр: рычит :Сумеречная Искорка: ворчит :звук :Монстр: рычит :Все: вопли :Флаттермышь: хохот рычит :Все: хнычут :Флаттершай: Кошмар! Мне очень, очень жаль. Вы сможете меня простить? :Эпплджек: Флаттершай? :Радуга Дэш: Это всё время была ты?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не могу поверить! :Рарити: Это... было... :Пинки Пай: ЛУЧШЕ ВСЕГО В МИРЕ! писк :Радуга Дэш: Это было страшнее, чем самое страшное, что я могу представить! :Эпплджек: Ты превзошла самые пугающие части лабиринта! :Сумеречная Искорка: Как ты это сделала?! :Флаттершай: После того, как вы ушли, я поняла, что не готова отказаться от Ночи кошмаров. Я спросила Бабулю Смит, могу ли я сделать лабиринт ещё страшнее для моих друзей. :Радуга Дэш: Ты сама это придумала? :Флаттершай: Мне помогли. Энджел был страшной фигурой, которая подкрадывалась в лабиринте. А Мохноног сделал липкую паутину, в которой вам было трудно двигаться. И, конечно, Гарри был очень страшным монстром. :Гарри: ворчит :Сумеречная Искорка: Ого! Очень артистично! :Пинки Пай: Вы должны делать это каждый год! :Эпплджек: Ага! :Рарити: О да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Каждый год! :Радуга Дэш: Да! :Флаттершай: Мы могли бы отмечать каждый год Ночь кошмаров вместе. Но, если честно, я не очень хочу. :Пинки Пай: Не хочешь?! :Рарити: Но у тебя получилось. Ты нашла способ, как нам всем проводить время вместе. :Флаттершай: Да, но я также кое-что поняла. Возможно, вы все любите Ночь кошмаров, но мне не нравится видеть, как моим друзьям кажется, что они в опасности, даже если я знаю, что это не так. Мне это не нравится. Просто это не моя чашка чая. :Пинки Пай: Страааааашного чая? :Флаттершай: Нет. Обычного чая. Мы ведь делаем много всего вместе каждый день, но не в Ночь кошмаров. Хотя я больше не боюсь. Я совершенно спокойна. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну тогда и мы тоже. :Гарри: ворчит :мыши пищат :Флаттершай: вздыхает Не знаю, почему я в себе сомневалась. Вот это для меня — просто идеальная Ночь кошмаров. |-| Английская стенограмма = : closing : clattering : Fluttershy: Fuzzy Legs, do you think you could secure those windows? : shooting : close : Fluttershy: And you'll alert me if anything scary comes close to the cottage? : squawk : Fluttershy: Oh, who am I kidding? When something scary comes close to the cottage! Please tell me my hiding place is ready. : Harry: growls : Fluttershy: Oh, look, you've filled it with everything I need to survive this awful night. Thank you. Thank you all! Now I don't have to step a hoof outside until this whole thing is over. : clattering : Fluttershy: Oh, no! You don't have any carrots? Do we have any other fresh veggies you may enjoy? : Angel: growls : Fluttershy: Or maybe some hay? But that means I'll need to go out... on Nightmare Night?! : and lightning : laughing : song : fireworks : sound effects : Twinkleshine and Amethyst Star: giggling : Fluttershy: screams : Foals: singsongy Nightmare Night, what a fright! Give me something sweet to bite! : Fluttershy: gasps : Foals: singsongy Nightmare Night, what a fright! Give me something sweet to bite! : Granny Smith: Fluttershy? What're you doin' out and about? It's Nightmare Night, remember? : Fluttershy: How could I forget? Oh, I don't suppose I could borrow a few pieces of hay from you? I forgot to stock up on food for Angel, and you do seem to have quite a lot. : Granny Smith: We need it for the Apple Family Haunted Maze. voice The scariest maze that there ever was. Who knows what lurks inside? : Fluttershy: Oh, I'm sure I'' don't. : '''Granny Smith': Is that a mummified pony that just leaped out at ya? : Fluttershy: I don't know. Is it? : Granny Smith: And what's that crunchin' sound beneath yer hooves? Maybe it's the bones of ponies that didn't make it out alive! : Fluttershy: B-B-B-B-Bones?! : Granny Smith: And are those peeled grapes or a thousand slimy eyeballs starin' at ya from beyond the grave? : Fluttershy: Please tell me they're grapes! : Granny Smith: Oh, I'll never tell. laughter : and lightning : Fluttershy: sobs : Granny Smith: Huh. I wonder what got stuck in her craw. : and lightning : opens : Fluttershy: Twilight? Hello? screams : Spike: You think it's scary now, just wait until it's done. : Fluttershy: That's okay. I'll take your word for it. : Spike: grunts Hey, wait a minute! It's Nightmare Night and you're here and not holed up in your cottage! Does this mean what I think it means? : Fluttershy: That I foolishly forgot to stock up on food for Angel and had to go out to get him something but got spooked in town so I came here hoping Twilight had some lettuce I could give him? : Spike: Oh. I thought maybe you decided to come out with us tonight. : Fluttershy: Goodness, no! I couldn't be out tonight. I just couldn't. : Spike: Technically speaking, you already are out right now. : Fluttershy: Oh. I guess that is true. : Spike: So what if you stayed out a little longer with your friends? I know they'd be super excited. : Fluttershy: You think so? : Spike: You would make them so happy if you joined in. They wouldn't believe their eyes! Come on, Fluttershy, what do you say? : laughter : Pinkie Pie: And then it got very, very quiet and suddenly they realized the balloons had never been inflated! : All but Pinkie Pie: laugh : Rarity: Did I ever tell you about the night that the mannequin came to life and haunted all the costumes? : Rainbow Dash: What happened? : Rarity: I just told you, darling. A mannequin came to life and haunted all the costumes. : Pinkie Pie: squeals : Fluttershy: Hi, everypony. : All but Fluttershy: scream : Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? : Fluttershy: Everything is fine. In fact, it's more than fine. I've decided to join you in your Nightmare Night festivities. : Rainbow Dash: scoffs Seriously? You? Out? Tonight? : Fluttershy: Every Nightmare Night, I shut myself in my cottage and refuse to come out until morning. But it's just like when I was afraid to sing in front of anypony. If I hadn't given it a try, I never would've found out how much I enjoy it. : Applejack: And we'd have missed out on how great you sound. : Rarity: Fluttershy with us on Nightmare Night? Why, that's positively the most wonderful news I've heard in ages! : Pinkie Pie: You can get dressed up in a costume with us and play Nightmare Night games with us and eat candy apples with us! : Applejack: Don't forget the best part. Goin' through my family's corn maze! : Pinkie Pie: squee : Fluttershy: Oh, right. The maze. : Applejack: Uh, only if you're up for it. : Fluttershy: Oh, I am! I am ready to take on Nightmare Night! : All but Fluttershy: cheering : Fluttershy: shuddering giggles Just practicing. laugh : Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling : Rarity: Mummy? No. Headless pony? No. Vampire fruit bat? Ugh, definitely no. You see, Fluttershy, the beauty of Nightmare Night is that you don't have to dress up as something scary. : smack : Rarity: Ooh! Yes. This one will look gorgeous on you. Period costumes are all the rage this year. What? No good? : Fluttershy: What if we encounter something terrifying and need to get away quickly? All those layers could slow me down, or worse, make me trip! : Rarity: Oh. I never... considered that. Never fear! : smack : Rarity: hums Ooh, now this is a real stunner! I call it "Masquerade"! Just a simple black dress underneath but with this ornately decorated mask! : Fluttershy: A mask? : Rarity: No? : Fluttershy: They can just be so difficult to see out of. : Rarity: Yes, but this one has eyeholes. : Fluttershy: W-What about being able to see what's to the left or right of me? : Rarity: I suppose your vision would be somewhat obscured. It's your first Nightmare Night out and about, and we do want you to be comfortable. : Fluttershy: What if I just wear the dress? : Rarity: Oh, sure, dear. That's... fine. herself It's so plain, it's frightening. loud Oh, my! Look at all of you! My costumes fit you to a T! : Applejack: Hoo-wee, we're gonna have the best time! : opens : Rainbow Dash: Hey, Fluttershy, where's your costume? : Fluttershy: I'm wearing it. : Pinkie Pie: gasps I get it! You're a robber escaping into the night! You're a ninja escaping into the night! You're black licorice escaping into the night! : Fluttershy: Close. I'm going to a masquerade ball. Without the mask. : bonk : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, that's great! Isn't it great? : Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah. : Pinkie Pie: So creative. : Applejack: Great costume. : Pinkie Pie: I figured I'd save the really scary games for next year when Fluttershy's more used to it. : All but Rainbow Dash: Round and round and round you go, where you stop nopony knows! : Pinkie Pie: Okay... go! : Rainbow Dash: grunting Good luck beating that, Fluttershy! : Fluttershy: Well, um, it's just that if I'm blindfolded and somepony were to leap out in front of me, I'd never have the chance to defend myself. : Rarity: That's fine, darling. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. : Twilight Sparkle: We're just glad you're here. : Pinkie Pie: We don't have to finish that game. I have another one I know you'll love! Bobbing for apples! : splash : Fluttershy: gulps : Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, what's wrong? : Fluttershy: It's just that, um... What happens if, when my head is deep down in the water, some kind of scary monster appears? How would I even hear to know I was under attack? : beat : Pinkie Pie: Time for candy! : Fluttershy: It is? : Pinkie Pie: I made candy bags. Each bag has been made with each of you in mind, complete with each of your favorite candies! : Rainbow Dash: Ha! Awesome! : Pinkie Pie: Here. Take it. Take it! What are you waiting for? : Fluttershy: Well, it's just... What if when I'm eating one of these chewy taffies, my mouth becomes glued shut and I can't scream for help? : beat : Fluttershy: Oh, goodness. We've only just started to celebrate Nightmare Night together, and I'm already taking all the fun out of it, aren't I? : Pinkie Pie: You're not taking out all of the fun. : Rainbow Dash: Just, like, ninety per— : clang : Rainbow Dash: ...Some of it. : Fluttershy: I really wanna do this. But there's just so many things that terrify me about tonight. I couldn't possibly predict what might upset me. : Twilight Sparkle: Unless... you were the one doing the scaring! : Rainbow Dash: Her scaring us? laughing Oh. You're being serious. : Twilight Sparkle: The thing you hate is being scared, but if you're the one doing the scaring, then... : Fluttershy: Then I can help you all have fun and I can still be a part of Nightmare Night! : Twilight Sparkle: So you like that idea? : Fluttershy: I think I do! And I don't want to get ahead of myself, but I think I have the perfect idea for how I'm gonna do it! : Pinkie Pie: Really? Oh, this is so exciting! : Fluttershy: voice Meet me at my cottage in an hour. voice Oh, I'm excited to see everypony soon! : at door : creaks : Fluttershy: voice Welcome to Fluttershy's tea party! : Rainbow Dash: Did she just say "tea party"? : Twilight Sparkle: It sounds like it's a scary tea party? : Rainbow Dash: sighs : Fluttershy: voice Have a seat. Don't be scared of what awaits you. Go on. Pass the sugar. Oh, no! There is none! You're a terrible host! Rarity, put your coat on! : Rarity: Why would I do that? : Fluttershy: voice You need to cover up because no one has complimented your dressssssss! Pinkie Pie, look to your left and ask your best friend to pass the cucumber sandwiches! : Pinkie Pie: Huh? I can't. There's nopony there. : Fluttershy: voice That's right. Because she didn't care to show uuuuuup. : Pinkie Pie: What? : Fluttershy: voice A friend who didn't come through. That must scare you to the coooore. Quick, everypony, look behind you! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, what are those? : Fluttershy: voice They're unplanned guests. Your woooorst nightmare. You don't have enough food for them! Oh, no! There's a tiny kitten that needs a home! But you are over-scheduled right now. You don't have time to help! I said, "You don't have time to help!" This should appear to scare you! voice Why don't you look terrified? You showed up to a party and everypony was extremely disappointed in you. Can you imagine anything more upsetting? : Rarity: It was a really good try, darling, but the scares at Nightmare Night are of an entirely different nature. : Twilight Sparkle: It was really creative, though. I never would have thought of... all this. : thunk : Fluttershy: Oh, I'm just not cut out for this. Just go on without me. : Rarity: Oh, no. We couldn't possibly. : Fluttershy: You have to. This is the night you look forward to all year. : Pinkie Pie: We could... stay here? : Fluttershy: It's okay. I really want you all to have fun. This is how I spend every Nightmare Night. Please go. I'll be fine. : Pinkie Pie: Eh, it's funny. I actually thought she had an idea for something really scary for a second there. : Applejack: She definitely tried her hardest. : closes : Fluttershy: I did try my hardest. : Angel: on table : Fluttershy: Or... maybe not. I suppose I could have gone with something a bit scarier. You're right! I've been taking baby steps! I think it's time for grown up ones! I don't suppose you have any ideas how I could do that? : Angel: mischievously : Applejack: Everypony's linin' up for the corn maze, y'all! Let's go! : Spike: Oh, yeah! I can't believe we're finally doin' this! : whinnies : All: laugh : Rainbow Dash: It's a good thing Fluttershy isn't here because she would never be able to handle this! : screams : All: gasp : Big McIntosh: Boooo... Eeyup. : All: laugh : crackling : Rarity: What. Is. That. Sound? : Pinkie Pie: It looks like... bones! : All: scream : Rainbow Dash: Looks like a bunch of dried sticks painted white to me. : Applejack: Hey, try to keep up the illusion, would ya? : Rarity '''and '''Spike: Gah! : All: laugh : Pinkie Pie: Whoo! : whoosh : Applejack: Agh! What was that? : Spike: Don't you know? : Applejack: Uh, o-of course I do. It was, uh... : moans : peeyow! : All: scream : continues : Rarity: grunts Fluttershy had a point with the layers on the dress. : continues : Applejack: exclaims : All: yell : thud : All: groan : Rarity: What is this? Is it a tunnel? Where does it lead?! : grinding : slam : Twilight Sparkle: Which way are we supposed to go now?! : Applejack: Uh, I don't know! I don't know what's goin' on! : Rainbow Dash: grunts What do you mean? Didn't you help plan this? : chair : Applejack: Whew. There's Granny Smith. Not that I was ever scared, 'cause I wasn't. I'm a pretty good actress when I wanna be. Granny? screams : All: scream panting : crash : Spike: Applejack, didn't you know about any of this?! : Applejack: Alright, I got to admit I didn't know about any of this, but maybe they're just tryin' to make it interestin' for me, too! I'm sure Granny Smith or Big Mac is behind this. : Granny Smith: muffled Are those peeled grapes or eyeballs starin' at ya from beyond the grave? cackling : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: scream : Applejack: chatter That's what we were supposed to do! I don't know why we're down here! This is really scarin' me now! : Pinkie Pie: chattering : stomps : Monster: growls : Pinkie Pie: How did that get down here?! : Monster: roars : Rainbow Dash: RUUUUUUUUUN! : Pinkie Pie and Spike: panting grunt : Pinkie Pie: I can't see! : Rainbow Dash: I can barely move! : All: grunting : Rainbow Dash: It's like glue! : All: grunting : Monster: roaring : Twilight Sparkle: grunts : zap : Monster: growls : All: screams : Flutterbat: cackles snarls : All: whimpering : Fluttershy: Oh, my! I'm so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? : Applejack: Fluttershy? : Rainbow Dash: It was you the whole time?! : Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it! : Rarity: That... was... : Pinkie Pie: THE BEST THING EVER! squee : Rainbow Dash: It was way more terrifying than the most terrifying thing I could have thought of! : Applejack: You out-nightmared the scariest part of the corn maze! : Twilight Sparkle: How did you do all this?! : Fluttershy: After you left, I realized that I wasn't ready to give up on Nightmare Night. So I asked Granny Smith if I could try to make the maze even scarier for my friends. : Rainbow Dash: You came up with all of this? : Fluttershy: I had some help. Angel was the scary figure that kept scurrying after you in the maze. Fuzzy Legs made the sticky wall that made it difficult for you to see and move. And, of course, Harry was the especially scary monster. : Harry: happily : Twilight Sparkle: Wow! That was inspired! : Pinkie Pie: You have to do this every year! : Applejack: Uh-huh! : Rarity: Absolutely! : Twilight Sparkle: Every year! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! : Fluttershy: We could celebrate Nightmare Night together every year. But the truth is I really don't want to. : Pinkie Pie: You don't?! : Rarity: But you've done it. You found a way that we can all have a fabulous time together. : Fluttershy: Yes, but I've also realized something. You all may love Nightmare Night and I may be good at being a part of it, but it's no fun for me to see my friends feel like they're in danger, even if I know they're not. I really don't like it. It's just not my cup of tea. : Pinkie Pie: Spoooooooooky tea? : Fluttershy: No. Just regular tea. We do lots of fun things together, but I'm afraid this just isn't gonna be one of them. Actually, I'm not afraid. I'm perfectly fine with it. : Twilight Sparkle: Then we are, too. : Harry: happily : squeaking : Fluttershy: sighs I don't know why I doubted myself for a second. Now this is what I call a perfect Nightmare Night. : credits en:Transcripts/Scare Master Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон